Soraka
Summary A healer gifted with the magic of the stars, Soraka holds all living creatures close to her heart. She was once a celestial being, but she sacrificed her immortality and entered the world of mortals. So long as evil threatens life in Valoran, Soraka will not allow herself peace. Soraka lived for centuries in an enchanted grove. A being of the stars, she healed the wounded and sick that sought her out. One man called Warwick came to her grove and begged her to heal his wife, who lay lifeless in his arms. His despair touched Soraka's heart. Though it was too late to save his wife, she offered to help heal the pain of his loss. Unwilling to let go of his grief Warwick ran from the grove, but returned over the following days to hear Soraka's guidance. She began to grow attached to the grieving man. One day Warwick told her he had found the men who killed his wife. He believed revenge would heal his pain – and if he died fighting, he would at least find peace. Though she pleaded with him, Warwick ignored her and left the grove. The voices of the stars warned her not to follow him, but Soraka had to intervene. She stepped into the mortal world for the first time, and soon found Warwick desperately fighting a group of men. She tried to heal him, but for every wound she closed, the men inflicted two more. Soraka realized that she would have to fight to save her friend. The stars screamed in her mind, telling her not to use her powers for harm. Ignoring their warning, she struck the attackers with a flash of brilliant light. Crying out in terror and shielding their eyes from her divine radiance, they fled. Soraka's celestial form faded and the stars fell silent – for her transgression, she became mortal. She still felt the power of the stars within her, but they no longer offered her guidance. She took comfort in Warwick's safety, gently healing his wounds, but the man she had called her friend slipped a dagger between her ribs. As her blood spilled, Soraka realized he had fooled her, and everything he had done was a complicated ruse. Feeling humiliated and betrayed she called once more on the power of the stars, searing his flesh and cursing his cruelty. He retreated with an agonized howl, leaving Soraka to reflect upon her fate. Though her life had changed, she felt empowered and renewed with a singular purpose. No longer bound to the grove, Soraka set out into the mortal world, vowing to heal the wounded and protect the helpless. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Soraka, the Starchild Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Several Hundred years Classification: Fallen Celestial Being, Traveling Healer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Life Energy Absorption, Can manipulate people's physical form (Human to Werewolf), Immortality (Type 1), Durability Increasing, Magic Nullifying, Immobilization, Can reverse healing reduction, Aura increases Magic Resistance, Magic Restoration, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can summon small meteorites and can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Can take hits from Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with basic healing, Several kilometers with Wish, Hundreds of kilometers with stars Standard Equipment: Staff, Starting/Essential Items (Talisman of Ascension, Ionian Boots of Lucidity, Ruby Sightstone, Health Potion(2), Mana Potion(1), Warding Totem) Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Soraka fires a curved bolt of magic at the opponent, dealing physical damage. Salvation: Soraka gains 70% bonus movement speed when moving towards allied champions below 40% of their maximum health. Her health and mana restoring abilities are 1% more powerful for every 2% of the target's missing health or mana. Starcall: Soraka calls down a star at the target area which lands after a 0.25 - 1-second delay, increasing with the location's distance from her, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits. Enemies standing in the center take 50% increased damage and are slowed for 2 seconds. She can also summon a shower of stars to fall from the sky, striking all nearby enemy units within range for magic damage and reducing their magic resistance for 5 seconds. This effect stacks up to 10 times. If Starcall hits at least one enemy champion, Astral Blessing's cooldown is reduced by a percentage of its base cooldown. Astral Infusion: Soraka heals the target ally. Astral Infusion cannot be self-cast, nor can it be cast if Soraka is below 5% maximum health. Also, each enemy champion hit by Starcall heals Soraka for an amount increased by 1% per 1% missing health. Equinox: Soraka creates a zone at a target location for 1.5 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions standing inside as it is cast. All enemy champions inside the zone are silenced as long as they remain on it. At the end of the zone's duration, all enemy champions inside take the same magic damage and are briefly rooted. Wish: Soraka calls upon the stars, removing icon grievous wounds on all allied champions and herself, including untargetable allies, and healing them. Wish's healing is increased by 50% on allied champions who are below 40% of their maximum health. Consecration: Ally champions within range of Soraka gain bonus magic resistance. Astral Blessing: Soraka blesses a friendly unit, restoring health and granting them bonus armor for 2 seconds. Infuse *'Ally Cast:' Soraka drains 5% of her maximum mana to restore mana to her target ally. Soraka cannot use Infuse on herself or ally champions who do not require mana. *'Enemy Cast:' Soraka silences the target and deals magic damage to them. Werewolf Polymorph: Soraka can curse evil humans by transforming them into werewolf-like creatures. Life-Binding: Soraka can revive a person from the brink of death by binding their life force to a material object. Light Beam: Soraka can summon powerful blast of light. Ghost Ward: Soraka can use the Ruby Sightstone to place a Sight Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. Soraka may only have 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time. Talisman of Ascension: Soraka can grant herself and nearby allies +40% movement speed for 3 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Regeneration Category:Staff Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users